


Take Me, Ninja Slayer!

by anigalafterdark



Category: Ninja Slayer from Animation (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dramedy - Sorta, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loud Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anigalafterdark/pseuds/anigalafterdark
Summary: Ninja Slayer takes Nancy Lee under the city night lights of Neo-Saitama.[B-Side Title: Ninja Banger slays his Busty Sidekick in a Whorehouse.]





	1. Serious Version

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t decide how I wanted the tone of this fic to be, so I splitted it into two versions. One is the version where it’s more serious in which I wanted to break down Nancy’s status as the objectified sex candy, and the other is more comedic—basically, how I’d imagine the show would present the lovemaking in all its ridiculous glory.
> 
> Note: Nancy is not in her spy catsuit; she is wearing her _oiran_ outfit from Episode 9—Japanese prostitute, basically. [ Here’s the reference](http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/ninja_slayer_nancys_guise.jpg).

Colorful neon lights beam a rainbow under a pitch black night in Neo-Saitama, undeterred by the pounding rain bent on muddying their brightness on such rotten, crime-infested soil.

Staring at the marvelous sights lies a blonde on the floor in a dark room. She fondles her breast, but not with arousal; rather, she circles around aimlessly, carrying an almost bored look on her face. The lights illuminating her figure flash her rather revealing outfit, even though its colors blend well with the city lights.

To call her outfit a loosened kimono is a gross observation. It’s clearly intended to droop low to her cleavage without any cover up, as well as being fashioned as a two-piece. Scarlet is its main color, with swaths of other colors patterned throughout the fabric. A loincloth lies between lacy stockings topped with pink frills. The top is wrapped in a big blue bow, symbolizing the blonde’s status as a bright, colorful present waiting to be opened.

Waiting to be opened by men who can’t keep their hands off her, that is.

Although the _oiran_ outfit is part of her disguise, Nancy Lee always feels that, even in her journalist life, she is whored around by wretched perverts lurking at every corner, waiting to tie her up and gag her ever screaming mouth in protest. She circles her breast in resignation of her unfulfilled desires…

Until she feels another hand covering it.

Nancy turns at the source of the hand, and it reveals a man shrouded in a scarlet ninja suit. She smiles lovingly at him and cups his plated cheek. She then immediately goes for his hood, but he grabs her wrist before she can go any further.

“Nancy-san.”

Funny, she’s seen so many hideous faces up close, yet she doesn’t know the real man behind the mask. “I want to see you.”

“No, Nancy-san. Please no.”

“But I want to see your face.”

“I cannot. It is too risky to expose my identity to anyone.”

“Then are you planning to have your way with me without taking anything off? Just what kind of man are you?”

The ninja narrows his eyes in frustration at the blonde’s stinging question. Not frustration towards _her_ per se, but frustration towards the obvious risk if he were to reveal his face and toss aside the boundary of civilian and ninja life to her. He knows she is an exotic catch to the underworld. If she knew his name and pursued him, enemies would flock to her like bees to honey, endangering both their lives in the process.

But as of now, they’re alone together. Ninja Slayer doesn’t sense anyone waiting to ambush them. But unraveling himself in the blackened room still leaves the risk of Nancy catching a good glimpse of his face through the illuminating lights.

He removes his long scarf and places it over her eyes. “Do you trust me?” he asks.

“Always,” she breathes. At least he knows her devotion to him is unwavering.

Nancy quietly gasps as she feels the scarf tighten itself to secure her face. Gloved hands then glide across her body, feeling every inch of her curves, clothed and bare, to the little sighs and shudders coming out of her. Inner thighs are then massaged in sensitive circles, mewling satisfaction into her. Stockings are then peeled down, slowly and languidly, so the creamy legs underneath the fishnet patterns can be admired for their porcelain shine.

Nancy knows that Ninja Slayer is being careful with her. Other men would have tore off her stockings and then her skin, clawing their way to dent, degrade, _defile_ her beauty into grotesque debauchery. When he pulls down her loin and exposes her wet arousal, she briefly clamps her thighs—a knee-jerk result of all repeated assaults.

But when Ninja Slayer carefully unravels the big blue bow, it all becomes clear. Nancy is a gift, a woman to be cherished, a woman to be worshipped, a woman who deserves all the love and pleasure like an empress—not some toy to be wrecked and tossed aside like garbage.

If the fabric didn’t shroud her eyes, Nancy would almost cry.

Once the remnants of clothing are shedded, Nancy lies bare, waiting. Through muffled ears, she hears shuffles of clothing and plates amidst continuous raining—and gasps as chapped lips press against her glossy own.

She’ll never know his name, but in that moment, he exposes himself not as a ninja, but as her emperor: Kenji Fujikido.

She feels everything about him: his toned muscles, his rugged skin, his scars from the many battles he’s faced. Some alongside her. She feels his shaggy hair sweeping through her fingers. She feels his velvet tongue thirsting for her mouth. She feels his callused hands clinging to her back, sliding down to squeeze her buttocks and grind her against his throbbing erection.

Her heart skips numerous beats. But he’s not the type who dives in straight for the kill.

He plants kisses on her neck, breathing in her sweet, honey gold locks, and slides to bury himself in-between her heaving chest. Her moans quiver underneath his swirls and squeezes, as he maintains both hands to caress her breasts, then moving on to one hand as he laps his tongue over the opposite bud—and plunges that hand down, fingering her core and circling her nub with heated precision.

The climbing sensation overwhelms Nancy so much that it fries her imagination: all those shadowy eyes staring at them, staring at _her_ , now crackle into nothingness. All those slain eyes, who sneered and leered at her while she was gagged, are now gagging in her own electric torrent.

Climaxing, she overrides all those ogres who have tied her down, bent her over, told her to take it like a slut, told her to be ready to be fucked—and always failed on the final blow, for Ninja Slayer will always save her. Nancy doesn’t just know it, she _feels_ it.

Him entering her in one shove is the ultimate way she feels it.

They can all damn them to hell. They can desperately wish to be in his position, desperately wish that their embrace is only taking place in the digital world—but Nancy isn’t wired to anything. They can only cower at her blindfolded, scarlet face curling in sweltering bliss.

“Oh! Ninja… Oh Ninja Slayer!” she cries. “Take me! Take me! _Take me, Ninja Slayer!_ ”

She was gagged, but now she screams at the men who strived to gag her voice, all throughout the night.


	2. Series Version

High above the dank loins of Neo-Saitama erects the Soukai Syndicate’s _Oimanko Paradise_ , a voluptuous haven for all naughty ninjas to exercise their karate of a different kind.

It’s without a doubt the most perfect spot for Ninja Slayer to strike. I wonder how many ninjas he will slay tonight!

“ _Wasshoi!_ ”

Oh my Buddha! He crashes through the window, startling Nancy, who’s dressed like a weeaboo whore!

“Ninja Slayer-san?!”

“Domo, Nancy Lee-san. I am indeed Ninja Slayer.” Cue the explosion right behind him. “Shall we do the lovemaking?”

_Buddha?!_

“ **DIE YOU BASTARD!!!** ” Hordes of cloned yakuza men barge in with their pistols, but Ninja Slayer “YEEART!”s them all in one decapitating swoop, green slime spraying out like bloody geysers.

“Now then, where were we? _YEEART!_ ”

What the—? I can’t believe it! He strips Nancy of everything, leaving her knockers and snatch exposed to tremble under the ravenous eyes of a mad dog. Looks like Ninja Slayer will stop at nothing to get some carnage, after all!

“Nancy-san, for so long you’ve been flaunting that sweet body of yours it’s been gnawing at my libido for weeks. And the katakana for _Nanshi Ri_ is a play on the phrase _Nan Shiri_ , which means ‘WHAT AN ASS’!” Cue the loud unzipper. “SO YOUR ASS IS MINE!” And out he springs not a pistol, but a veiny bazooka. “Recite your fuck haiku, for your fanservice shall be fucked by my cock!”

“Ninja Slayer-san…! Is going to fuck me now…! I feel so— _AIEEE!!!_ ”

Good Buddha! Ninja Slayer impales Nancy before she can even finish the last two syllables, truly a sign of his impatient libido taking over! He vigorously drills her pussy to the point of forcing her eyes to roll back to her skull, but even that is not enough for him!

In a secret technique only known to horny ninjas—so secret that not even the Kama Sutra has it inscribed!—he propels themselves into a gravity-defying _cartwheelcartwheelcartwheelcartwheelcartwheelcartwheel_ … Truly it is the master technique in achieving ninja orgasm!

“YEEART!”

“AIEEE!”

“YEEART!”

“AIEEE!”

 

A tornado! A sex-crazed tornado is formed from all this spinning, and now it's traveling to wreck havoc on the ninjas' paradise!

Poor Nancy! All this pounding is draining her blood out! ... Or is it mine?

 _Ahh!_ My blood! So dizzy...! I'm going to explode! I’m going to explode from all this arousal! Even watching them come at the same time is making me come, too!

**_"YEEEEEAAAARRRRRTTTTT!!!!”_ **

**_“AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!”_ **

**_OH MY BUDDHA!!!!  SAYONARA!!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun facts:
> 
> 1\. I made up the term " _Oimanko_ ", which is a combo of the words " _oiran_ " and " _manko_ " ( _pussy_ in Japanese).
> 
> 2\. Yeah, apparently Nancy Lee's name is a pun on the raunchy phrase _Nan Shiri_ , which I've discovered from 4chan's storage site DesuArchive.
> 
> 3\. Sorry if you're not a fan of pictures in stories, but this site doesn't allow the tab button, and I feel the craziness would be less present if I only depended on walls of text alone. A picture is worth a thousand words, after all!


End file.
